Secret Revealed
by Wabbits
Summary: Fiona likes Ron, Ron likes Fiona. But one day Fiona falls asleep on Ron and Fred calls them lovebirds. Fiona pretends to leave and eavedrops on their convorsation ...


"And... CHECK MATE!" Ron said carefully placing his king down on the checkered board, then waving his arms in the air.  
"Awk. Ron? Why'd you always beat me?" I said laughing and slouching down on my hard wooden chair.  
"I beat you because you never try" He replied chuckling, and removing the chess pieces from the board.  
"I try," I whined.  
"But give up half way through when I realize I wont win"  
Ron laughed again and ruffled his hair.  
I smiled and watched him. Me and Ron had known each other for quite some time, since we were both ten years old to be exact (we're now 15), I'd visit the burrow every holiday, and I was friends with all the Weasleys.  
But these past few months, I had grown a soft spot for Ron. Not that I didn't have one in the first place, but I guess you could call it a crush.  
Ron looked up from having his head down and saw me gazing at him.  
"What?" He said grinning.  
"Nothing." I smiled and began to play drums on my stomach.  
He laughed and got up, stretched then flopped onto the couch.  
I sat there watching him, breathing in and out.  
Then I walked over to him, watched him close his eyes, then I quietly creped over in front of him, and sat on his chest.  
"OOF!" He squeaked out.  
I laughed and scorched over so I was on his stomach. Then layer my head on his chest.  
He put his arm around me.  
I smiled, never before have I been this close to Ron.  
He then moved his hand up to my ear and stroked my hair. Then kissed my head.  
I blushed a deep scarlet, and was glad that he couldn't see my face.  
I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart, then slowly drifted off to sleep... 

"C'MON GET UP LOVE BIRDS!" Fred shouted jumping on the couch between Ron's ankles.  
I moaned and rubbed my eyes, smudging my eyeliner.  
Ron slapped a hand to his forehead, yawning.  
"So you finally told her then. Eh Ron?" George said smirking.  
"Told me what?" I shot up at once.  
"Oh, never mind" George quickly muttered.  
I looked back at Ron who was now bright red.  
"Told me what?" I repeated once more.  
"It doesn't matter" He replied.  
"Yeah it does, tell me what?"  
"Nothing Fiona,"  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Then walked up to the girl's dormitories, well it's what they thought.  
I walked up five steps and turned around, stamped my feet another ten times as to create the illusion that I was gone.  
I leant forward and listened to Fred, George and Ron's conversation.  
"I can't believe you let it slip!" I heard Ron say.  
"Hey, I can't help it, I see you two lying there, you stroking her hair and her sleeping on top of you," George stated.  
"Forgive me for thinking that, that position was not a more than friends like one" He finished sarcastically.  
I heard George and Fred both laugh.  
"But now I think she knows I like her" Ron sighed. That was true, but only now because he just said it.  
"Well if she didn't before she defiantly does now" Fred said.  
"What?" Ron screeched.  
"Fred where' you going?" George asked.  
I heard footsteps approaching the stairs I was hesitantly standing on.  
I panicked and quickly turned around and ran.  
But I was too slow, as someone had grabbed my arm. I tried to break off from them but they were too strong.  
They pulled me down into the common room, where I looked up and saw Fred standing holding my wrist.  
I blushed and looked at the floor. I had just been caught eavesdropping, on my best friend!  
"Hi" I managed to squeak out. Fred let go of me and sat down next to George.  
I could feel myself blushing with every breath I took, I couldn't believe it, and Ron Weasley actually LIKES me! I was screaming inside my head of excitement.  
Looking down on the floor, I saw a pair of black shoes appear next to mine. I looked up and saw Ron, who was also blushing.  
I smiled sheepishly at him, which he returned. Then I gazed into his green and gray mixed eyes, he stared back into my ones.  
"Whets so bad about me knowing?" I whispered to him so only he could hear.  
"Incase you didn't like me back" He muttered.  
"What would give you that idea?" I said.  
"I-I I dunno" He smiled. I smiled back and leaned into him.  
I kissed him full on.  
He was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and depend the kiss.  
I parted my lips for his tongue to slide through, it became entwined with mine.  
I smiled into the kiss as did he. Then we pulled apart, stared at each other for a moment.  
Then realized that Fred, George, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny, were standing behind us. All wolf-whistling and cheering, except for Hermione, who sulked off to a corner to read a book.  
I didn't really like her anyway, I knew she liked Ron.  
I smiled, hugged Ron and walked up to my dormitory, grinning to myself all the way.


End file.
